SCP-046
Item #: SCP-046 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: The land surrounding SCP-046 has been purchased and surrounded by multiple layers of security, including fencing, barricades, and lethal-effect traps; multiple signs marking the area as private property are to be prominently displayed. The area is to be heavily guarded at all times to prevent access by civilians to SCP-046. All personnel working around or within a 50km radius of SCP-046 are to undergo rigorous medical testing to ensure the absence of any potentially life-threatening illnesses; additionally, increased mental health examinations are to be administered to ensure that no personnel inclined or potentially inclined towards self-harm or self-destructive tendencies are allowed within the 50km radius. Any injured personnel are to be evacuated to a hospital outside of the 50km zone around SCP-046. All vegetation surrounding SCP-046 is to be destroyed and all animals attempting to access SCP-046 are to be terminated and destroyed before reaching its outer perimeter. Any personnel showing unusual interest either in SCP-046 or in traveling to the region near SCP-046 are to undergo medical examinations as detailed above. Any modification to these containment procedures are to be approved by O5 command before being added to this containment document. Any personnel attempting to modify this document without appropriate authorization are to be demoted and reassigned. Description: SCP-046 is a predatory botanical mass located in southwestern Kentucky. SCP-046 is composed of two parts. SCP-046-1 is a large mass of vegetative matter, composed largely of plants indigenous to the region, including Quercus alba, Ilex aquifolium, and Lonicera sempervirens, though several offshoots composed of other plant species are also present. SCP-046-2 is the land in the immediate vicinity of SCP-046-1, extending to a roughly circular area twenty meters in radius from its base. This area is SCP-046's primary feeding area. SCP-046 is capable of attracting prey within a 50km radius through hallucinogenic means; all evacuations of personnel should carry them outside of this radius to disable SCP-046's effect. Animals (including humans) suffering from potentially life-threatening physical injuries or diseases, or who are afflicted by psychological disorders that induce self-destructive tendencies, feel a powerful compulsion to come to SCP-046-2 and lie in a prostrate position facing SCP-046-1. Individuals lying in such a position are rapidly attacked by an unusually powerful combination of saprophytic organisms and opportunistic infections, including several strains of methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) known to induce necrotizing fasciitis, also known as "flesh-eating bacteria"; a form of fungal spore similar to Stachybotrys chartarum, or "black mold," which poisons prey organisms and induces paralysis; and finally, complete consumption by several heretofore unknown species of insect that emerge from the inside of SCP-046-1 during the final stage of feeding. SCP-046 appears to derive nutrition through the complete digestion of affected individuals, particularly larger mammals such as humans. It is unknown whether SCP-046 is capable of growth; as such, all steps are to be taken to ensure that SCP-046 is deprived of prey until more information is known about its abilities. These efforts are to include terminating individuals prior to their arrival at SCP-046 and disposing of their bodies in a separate location. Addendum 046-A Investigation is ongoing into potential memetic effects brought about by knowledge of SCP-046 due to anomalous effects demonstrated by certain personnel in response to SCP-046. Access to Document 046-07 is restricted to Level 4 personnel and above. Category:Series 1